mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wario Land II
Game Boy Color |Genre=Jump 'n run |Spielmodi=1 Spieler |Plattform=GB |Einstufung=USK: 15px}} Wario Land II wurde im März 1998 für den Game Boy und in Europa ein Jahr später im Februar 1999 für den Game Boy Color veröffentlicht. Auch der zweite Teil der Wario Land-Serie stellt ein klassisches Jump 'n Run bzw. Action-Adventure dar. Im Vergleich zum Vorgänger wurde das Gameplay stark verändert, wodurch die Anzahl der Schätze stark erhöht und Warios Fähigkeiten extrem verändert wurden. Am 19.07.2012 erschien Wario Land II für die Virtual Console auf dem Nintendo 3DS. Story Wario lebt nach den Geschehnissen aus Wario Land in seinem Schloss, das er sich über die Schätze finanziert hat, die er auf der Pfeffer-Insel von den Zuckerrohr-Piraten und ihrer Anführerin Kapitän Kandis gestohlen hat. Eines Nachts dringen drei Piraten-Gooms im Auftrag von Kapitän Kandis in Warios Schloss ein und stehlen seinen Schatz. Sie fluten Warios Schloss und lassen ihm einen lauten Wecker da, woraufhin Wario wach wird. Er stellt das Wasser und den Wecker aus, entdeckt den Diebstahl und nimmt die Verfolgung der drei Piratem-Gooms und Kapitän Kandis auf. Offizielle Einleitung Geld, Gold & Dukaten! Captain Syrup und die gefürchtete Black Sugar Gang sind in Warios Schloß eingebrochen und dabei, seine kostbarsten Schätze zu stehlen. Doch da hört der Spaß auf - nicht ohne Grund ist der grinsende Bösewicht der größte Alptraum der Videospielgeschichte! Und ausgerechnet DU darfst diesem Finsterling helfen, seine Dukaten in Sicherheit zu bringen, bevor Schweinebacke Syrup den Schatz findet und verjubelt. Mach Dich auf etwas gefaßt - auf Dich wartet das mit Abstand verrückteste Game Boy-Abenteuer aller Zeiten! Gameplay Der Spieler steuert Wario durch insgesamt 50 Level bestehend aus zehn Kapiteln. Ein zusätzliches Kapitel bestehend aus einem Level kann freigeschaltet werden. Die Level werden nacheinander gespielt, wobei es das Ziel ist, den Ausgang zu finden. In wenigen Leveln gibt es auch in Wario Land II zwei Ausgänge, die jedoch nicht mehr nur einen versteckten Level freischalten, sondern eine komplette Folge von versteckten Leveln, die die Handlung verändern, wodurch es fünf bzw. - unter Anrechnung des 51. Levels - sechs Enden gibt. Erst, wenn ein Ende erreicht ist, können frühere Level noch einmal betreten werden, um die verbliebenen Level freizuschalten. Die Level werden teilweise von Zwischensequenzen begleitet, die Warios Verfolgungsjagd zeigen und brauchen nicht mehr innerhalb eines Zeitlimits abgeschlossen werden. Zwischenspeichern kann Wario innerhalb eines Levels jedoch nicht mehr. Innerhalb der einzelnen Level geht es weiterhin darum, Münzen einzusammeln und Schätze zu finden. Die Goldmünze, die 1 Münze wert ist, wurde aus dem Vorgänger übernommen, während die seltene 100er Goldmünze durch eine funkelnde, silberne Münze ersetzt wurde, die manche Gegner sporadisch hinterlassen. Die 10er Goldmünze wurde durch größere Wario-Taler ersetzt. Das Verlassen des Levels kostet keine Münzen mehr. Die gesammelten Münzen werden erneut auf eine Art Bankkonto eingezahlt, jedoch nicht mehr dazu benötigt, Vermögen aufzubauen, sondern sie in zwei Minispiele zu investieren, um Schätze zu bekommen. Pro Level gibt es jetzt eine Schatzkammer und einen Schatz. Die Schatzkammer muss gefunden werden, jetzt aber ohne, dass ein Schlüssel nötig ist. In ihr startet ein Minispiel, das gewonnen werden muss, um an den Schatz zu gelangen. Nach jedem Level startet ein weiteres Minispiel über das eines von 50 Teile eines Bildes gefunden werden kann, um ein komplettes Bild zu vervollständigen. Wario ist in Wario Land II unverwundbar; wird er getroffen, wird er nicht mehr zu Mini-Wario, sondern verliert sechs Münzen und wird für wenige Sekunden zurückgeschleudert. Demnach gibt es auch keine Möglichkeit mehr, Leben anzusammeln und die Herzpunkte-Anzeige, die bei jedem besiegten Gegner stieg, entfällt gemeinsam mit den zu sammelnden Herzen und 3-Up-Herzen. Dadurch gestalten sich auch die Endkämpfe völlig neu: Wario muss die Endbosse besiegen ohne selbst getroffen zu werden. Jeder Treffer befördert ihn aus der Arena und er muss den Kampf neu starten. Aufgrund Warios Unverwundbarkeit wurde der Stern, der Wario im ersten Teil der Wario Land-Serie schneller und unverwundbar gemacht hatte, gestrichen. Warios Verwandlungen Jet-, Stier- und Drachen-Wario wurden aus dem Vorgänger nicht übernommen. Stattdessen stehen ihm zehn neue Verwandlungen zur Verfügung, worunter auch der Mini-Wario zählt. Ziel des Spiels ist es, einen Spielfortschritt von 100 % zu erreichen innerhalb der abgeschlossenen Level, der gefundenen Schätze aus den Schatzkammern und der gefundenen Bild-Teile. Karten-Minispiel In jedem der 50 Level gibt es eine Schatzkammer, in der ein Minispiel startet, um an den Schatz des Levels zu gelangen. Innerhalb des Minispiels werden ein Bild und acht verdeckte Karten gezeigt. Der Spieler muss sich das Bild merken, um zu entscheiden, wo das gemerkte Bild unter den acht verdeckten Karten liegt, nachdem diese kurz umgedreht wurden. Je höher die gewählte Schwierigkeit desto niedriger der Einsatz in Münzen. Das Minispiel kann so lange wiederholt werden bis Wario keine Münzen mehr hat. Dabei kann er nur auf die gefundenen Münzen in diesem Level zurückgreifen und nicht auf sein Bankkonto. Zahlen-Minispiel Das Zahlen-Minispiel startet automatisch nach jedem Level. Nach dessen erfolgreichen Abschluss erhält Wario eines von 50 Teilen für die Bild-Tafel, die nach jedem Level angezeigt wird. Der Spieler bekommt innerhalb dieses Minispiels ein Quadrat bestehend aus neun verdeckten Teilen angezeigt, die umgedreht eine Zahl anzeigen. Für jeweils 50 Münzen wird zufallsbedingt eines der neun Teile umgedreht, wodurch im weiteren Verlauf eine Zahl zwischen 0 und 9 sichtbar wird. Der Spieler kann das Minispiel jederzeit beenden, wenn er glaubt, zu wissen, welche Zahl sich im Quadrat versteckt. Verwandlungen Kapitel * One noisy Morning * Invade Wario Castle * Go to the Cellar!! * S.S. Teacup * Ruins at the Bottom of the Sea * Maze Woods * In Town * Mysterious Factory * Uncanny Mansion * Syrup Castle * The Really Final Chapter Gegner Bossgegner Freischaltbares Levelkarte Sobald erstmals ein Ende von Wario Land II erreicht ist, schaltet sich eine Übersicht frei, die den Fortschritt der gespielten Level samt Schätzen und Bild-Teilen anzeigt. Aus ihr geht auch hervor, welche Level noch nicht abgeschlossen sind und über welchen Level diese erreicht werden können. Über die Levelkarte können sämtliche Level erneut gespielt werden. verändertes Zahlen-Minispiel Ebenfalls nach erstmaligen Erreichen eines Endes wird das Zahlen-Minispiel verändert: Durfte der Spieler zuvor stets entscheiden, ob er 50 Münzen für das Aufdecken eines der neun Teile investieren möchte, läuft Warios Bankkonto jetzt automatisch herunter während immer mehr der neun verdeckten Teile aufgedeckt werden. Der Spieler kann dies jederzeit abbrechen, muss dann aber sofort entscheiden, welche Zahl sich im Quadrat versteckt, wodurch der Zeitdruck erhöht wird. Kapitel 11 & Level 51 thumb|Wario Land II - 100 % SpielfortschrittMit Erreichen von dreimal 100 % innerhalb der Level, Schätze und Bild-Teile weist das Spiel den Spieler darauf hin, dass er sich jetzt den Schatz von Kapitän Kandis schnappen kann. Darüber wird das elfte Kapitel freigeschaltet, das aus einem Level - einem "Time-Attack-Level" - besteht und zum sechsten Ende des Spiels führt. In diesem Level gibt es keine Schatzkammer und demnach auch keinen versteckten Schatz. Die schnellste erreichte Zeit wird gespeichert. Flagman-DD-Minispiel Mit Erreichen von dreimal 100 % wird zudem ein weiteres Minispiel freigeschaltet, das für 100 Münzen gestartet werden kann, eine Art Merk-Minispiel darstellt und die anderen beiden Minispiele ersetzt, da alle Schätze und Bild-Teile gefunden worden sind und sich diese beiden Minispiele demnach nicht mehr starten lassen. Bosskämpfe Eine weitere Veränderung bei Erreichen von dreimal 100 % sind die Bosskämpfe. Auf der Levelkarte werden nun alle Level markiert, in denen ein Bossgegner zu finden ist. Durch drücken von "Pfeiltaste runter" und "A" in der Levelbeschreibung kann der Level übersprungen und der Bosskampf direkt gestartet werden. Galerie fr:Wario Land II en:Wario Land II ja:ワリオランド2 盗まれた財宝 es:Wario Land 2 da:Wario Land II no:Wario Land II ! Kategorie:Game Boy Color-Spiel Kategorie:Spiel Kategorie:1998-Spiel Kategorie:1999-Spiel Kategorie:Wario Land-Serie Kategorie:Jump'n'Run